


永远的主君

by summerpineapple



Series: 明日将至 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Series: 明日将至 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902463
Kudos: 5





	永远的主君

夏日将至，淡蓝色的天空，飘忽不定的云层，葱郁的树木，还有卷着浪花的大海，构成了这个季节特有的风景。于此同时，利威尔开红茶馆的梦想终于得以实现，他现在开始充实了起来。所以轮到休息日，他就一定要好好打扫因为平时忙碌而没怎么收拾的屋子。

艾尔文的书桌上经常动不动就堆起各种书来，虽然对此会有点不满，但他还是会细心地归类放好。这天他发现艾尔文桌上放着一本他没见过的书——【人类历史种族图鉴】，不免有些好奇，就拿起来随意翻了翻。

“阿克曼一族已经衰落，起初是设计用来保护王族的，他们通常在保持人类形态下就可以发挥部分巨人之力，如果能侍奉主君，就可以发挥出最大的力量……”

阿克曼……他曾从肯尼那里听说过一点家族的事，所以被勾起了好奇心，甚至有点入迷。书里详实地记载着种族的历史，研究经历，以及学者推论。

“王家曾因惧怕阿克曼的力量，以及基因不可控的因素，残忍迫害他们。”

“阿克曼通常会追随主君的意志，保护他并为他效力。”

“据样本调查，失去了主君的阿克曼很有可能失去方向，进入漫无目的的状态。”

利威尔觉得接受了太多信息量地抓了抓自己的头发，啪的一声合上书。

「艾尔文这混蛋，为什么整天看些这种乱七八糟的东西？」

他放下书，即使试图让自己重新投入到打扫中，但情绪还是不受控制地变得复杂起来。

艾尔文从学校回到家已经是傍晚，晚餐也都做好了。餐桌上艾尔文吃得津津有味，利威尔却有点心不在焉。

「怎么啦，利威尔？」

「啊？」他沉默了一秒，「在想些事情。」

「有心事？」艾尔文放下手里的碗筷看他。

「你说，失去了主君的阿克曼会变成什么样？会变得…很悲惨吗？」

「你…看了那本书？」

「是啊，有种被看穿了的感觉，心情非常不爽。」

「那种东西，看看当作参考就好了，人那么复杂，并不是可以一概而论的。」

艾尔文看他好像有点认真地不开心，想安慰他。

「很难不联想吧，毕竟一切看上去只是一场悲剧罢了。」他垂下眼睛接着说，「阿克曼一生追寻着主君，可他们终其一生的执念最终是会被珍视还是被丢弃？甚至，如果没有遇到主君，他们便只能在没有光的日子里艰难前行吗？就像我过去那样。」利威尔说着，心底仿佛生出很多共情与感慨。

听到他这番倾诉，艾尔文觉得心疼他，但一时不知道如何回答。

「不好意思，我不该说这么多。我去透透气。」

夜幕悄悄降临，周围亮起灯火，利威尔走到海岸边，坐在一堵残垣之上，这是他很喜欢的一个地方，放眼就是无边无际的海。

他想到了自己母亲的短暂不幸的一生，想到肯尼一生的追寻和他的最后一刻，想到自己和艾尔文的相遇，想到曾朝着那条毁灭之路奔去的艾尔文，无论自己说什么做什么，都无法阻拦，无法让他为自己停留哪怕一刻。

「利威尔。」

他循声望向朝自己走来的人。

「你跑来做什么？」

艾尔文走过来在他面前站定。

「你饭还没吃完，我给你留了些。然后碗都洗好了，你还没回来。」

「啊，不用在意，我又不是闹离家出走的小孩子。」

艾尔文摇摇头，伸出手握住了利威尔的手，他不禁一怔然后抬头不解地看他。

「以前的我，好像总是自我为中心，经常忽略你的感受，现在的我想要多在意，多了解你的想法。」

「哈？干什么突然说这个？」利威尔被他的真挚弄得害羞起来。「你已经很好了，我只是……只是觉得有时候命运是很残酷的吧。」

「家族的命运是一段历史，每个人也有自己的历史啊，你看，我们现在不是已经走到这里了吗？」

利威尔听着艾尔文的话语，感受着他掌心的温度，心里突然就暖暖的。

「利威尔，我们已经不需要战斗了，但是为什么你还在我身边？是你的血统吗？还是我决定在这里生活的意志呢？」

「说什么傻话，那当然是因为我……」利威尔突然意识到自己差点要说出什么不得了的话。

艾尔文淡淡一笑，温柔地看进他的眼睛里。

「也许让我们相遇的是命运，但是让我们得以走到了今天的难道不是爱吗？」

潮涌的声音，夏夜风的声音，还有心脏跳动着的声音，一切是美好的，也是真实的。

艾尔文捧起了利威尔的脸，低下头轻轻吻上了他。艾尔文他没有离开，他就在自己身边啊。这么想着，这个吻便从缠绵变得深切，他们相拥着，仿佛融化在这迸发而出的感情里。

是啊，只有他们可以拥抱彼此的伤痛，也只有他们可以分享这份独有的喜悦，这是需要他们自己去书写的命运。

——利威尔，你让我可以作为一个普通人在这边好好地活着，我很开心。

——你可不是普通人，你是我的爱人，是我永远的，唯一的主君。


End file.
